Traditionally, digital content including images, videos, documents, and so forth, has been presented and consumed in 2-dimensional (or 2D) format. However, with advancement of technology, there has been a shift from such practice towards using 3-dimensional (or 3D) content for the same purposes. For example, content that was meant for entertainment, to provide information and suchlike was typically viewed on display systems including computer monitors, televisions, portable displays and so forth. Furthermore, such display systems were only capable of displaying 2D content. In the past few years, however, people have increasingly adopted display systems capable of presenting 3D content, such as virtual reality headsets, 3D cinema screens and so forth, for viewing 3D content. Furthermore, such 3D display systems are also finding application in areas such as medicine, education, science, defence and so forth.
Conventionally, 3D display systems enable 3D content to be presented to a user by using techniques such as stereoscopy. Such 3D display systems present a slightly altered view of the 3D content to each eye of the user, thereby, enabling the user to perceive 3-dimensional nature or depth associated with the presented content. Furthermore, use of such conventional 3D display systems to view the presented content necessitates use of headsets, glasses and suchlike. Such a practice of using headsets, glasses and so forth to view the 3D content is generally uncomfortable, cumbersome and inconveniences the user.
Usually, such problems associated with conventional 3D display systems are overcome by use of volumetric display devices. The volumetric display device comprises multiple screens and a portion of a 3D image is displayed on each of the multiple screens. In general, the volumetric display devices reproduce an image in a physical space, thus enabling all physical depth cues as if the user is viewing a real object. In one of the approaches, the volumetric display device comprises multiple screens and a portion of a 3D image is displayed on each of the multiple screens. Furthermore, the multiple screens are sequentially activated. The presentation of the portions of the 3D image on the sequentially activated multiple screens, enables a user of the volumetric display device to perceive a depth associated with the 3D image. It will be appreciated that such volumetric display devices enable display of 3D images without a use of headsets, glasses and so forth, and is capable of displaying images to users positioned both near and farther away from the devices.
Generally, known volumetric displays require fast display components. One of the problems is need for higher resolution. In volumetric displays resolution (in depth direction) is achieved by stacking multiple layers of display components in top of each other. If the transparency is low the display images which are positioned farthest from a viewer might not be adequately visible. In addition, the display layers close to a viewer might not receive sufficient amount of light from a projector. In order to project information in a display element of the volumetric display the display element must have sufficient light diffusion characteristics. Moreover, some of the volumetric display devices can have a low frame rate. It is well known that the human eye is able to perceive motion (such as motion represented in the 3D videos) at a minimum frame rate of 20 frames-per-second. Also, to present a 3D video on a volumetric display device comprising 20 display screens, the screens are required to be switched on and off with fast response time. As more layers are added the faster the response time to turn, the display used to project an image, on and off must be. If that is not possible, decreased frame rates cannot be met, thereby, decreasing a perceived quality of the displayed 3D videos for the users. Moreover, since the number of the display screens of volumetric display is high the associated operating lifetime and reliability of each of the display elements must be higher than in conventional liquid crystal displays. Low operating lifetime increases probability that at least one of the display element malfunctions thus reducing overall useful lifetime of the device, thus, increasing operating costs associated with use of such devices.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with volumetric display devices.